


episode eight: legend lost

by questionablesidekick



Series: Legends of Tomorrow Season 2 Rewrite [8]
Category: Constantine, Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Gen, Untagged Characters - Freeform, mind-control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionablesidekick/pseuds/questionablesidekick
Summary: Rip Hunter has been found- but are the Legends able to save him? There's a new enemy on the horizan, and John Constantine is back to help the Legends decipher the spear. Find out what happens in this newest episode!





	episode eight: legend lost

_ I used to be a Legend. After being forced to abandon my team, I am now being pursued by a band of what I believe are time pirates- one of which I know to be Damien Darhk. There are rumors spreading of the Legends reappearing through time, halting paradoxes, and I am relieved to find that they are stepping up to where I left off.  _

 

_ I am Rip Hunter. I am a Legend.  _

 

He’s not sure of the era. He knows he’s in Japan, sometime in the late 1800’s, from the scraps of Japanese he hears when he passes a chatting couple and from glimpses of the general architecture when he has a chance to rest. 

 

Rip has not had one of those chances in a long time. He shoves aside a pedestrian- a woman, he thinks, from the way her voice gets shrill when she shouts at him. He wishes he was wearing something that was much less  _ modern _ , much less  _ Western _ . There’s a loose cobblestone he nearly trips over, but he manages to catch himself on one of the stalls. It’s selling fish, and the oder sticks with him as he flees. 

 

His pursuer is hot on his heels. He’s wearing clothing that doesn’t  _ quite  _ blend in, synthetic silk instead of pure, and for some inane reason he is wearing a gold-plated watch. He cannot give up his symbols of wealth. He doesn’t look his age. He will never look his age.

 

His name, Rip knows, is Damien Darhk.

 

What he wants with him, he is unsure of. He’s  _ almost  _ certain it is not revenge- he had very little dealings with them when he was working with the Time Masters- and he’s had even less with the Legends. 

 

Lost in thought, he makes a mistake. 

 

Left instead of right, jumping over a small garden fence when he could have just went around. It’s a dead end. 

 

He is forced to stop. He turns around to face him. 

 

_ Have courage.  _ He thinks, as he grabs his gun. 

 

__________

 

Star City is a gleaming metal monstrosity. Sara knows it like the back of her hand, and it  _ shows _ , when she darts into a small alley that she knows is there, and Jax misses as he runs by. She climbs up a fire escape, runs across the roof, and is at the edge of another alleyway in the span of a few short minutes. 

 

She climbs down, and knocks the unaware criminal out of the way of a blunt arrow. She hears swearing above her as she knocks the man out, and Oliver is at her side seconds after she idly drops the crook. There’s an ugly thud as she does so. 

 

“What’s up?” She asks. 

 

“Are you  _ serious _ .” Oliver spits, and faintly she can hear someone through his comm. She thinks it’s Felicity. He stops, takes a breath. She can tell he wants to throttle her. “Why are you here?” 

 

He’s  _ fuming _ . Sara hasn’t seen him this angry since the one time she’d hit on Felicity while he was in the room. It’s hilarious. 

 

“Don’t  _ play games _ ,” He’s using the vigilante voice, one that she thinks is supposed to intimidate her. It sure does to Jax, who comes skidding up and almost stops in his tracks. “Why are you here, Sara?”   
  


Jax cuts in before she can say a word. “We need that magician’s address. The one that restored Sara’s soul.” He’s out of breath. He keeps rubbing at his knee- has he popped it again? He gives her a snide look as he straightens up and goes to stand at her side. 

 

“Why.” His voice is flat. He keeps casting longing looks back towards the roofs- she thinks she can see Diggle lurking on one if she squints. Weird. She didn’t think they were patrolling together anymore. 

 

“Maybe I want to send him a thank you card,” Sara says, snide, “Give me the address, Oliver, or I’ll stick around longer.” Oliver stiffens. Sara’s smile wider. Neither of them want her in Star City, but she’ll stay if she must. She has places to visit, people to see. 

 

“Lance,” Oliver says, and is he hiding something? She needs to figure this out, lest it bite her in the ass. 

 

“Sara.” Jax warns. “Arrow, we’re in a hurry here so if you could just give us the address-.”

 

Oliver cuts him off. Spits out a phone number. “ _ Leave _ .” Sara shoots him a two fingered salute as they take off towards the opening of the alleyway. She slows down some to allow Jax to keep up with her. She was right. He had popped his knee. “Don’t come back unless I call you.” He adds, before vanishing to the roofs. She can hear the beginning of an argument. It hadn’t been Diggle- it’d been one of the new kids. 

 

“You need to tell me when you take off, Sara.” Jax says, as they hail a cab. “Especially when we’re together! If we’d gotten separated, if we hadn’t been able to meet up, what would have happened? Neither of us brought coms!” 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Sara says, dismissing him. “I would have found you.” 

 

“Don’t  _ patronize  _ me,” Jax’s hackles are up, “You keep  _ doing this _ -,” the taxi pulls up and Jax is cut off. He still shoves past Sara to get in the cab first, a moment of pettiness that surprises her. 

 

“Jax, wait a minute.” Sara tries and Jax doesn’t speak to her for the entire cab ride.

 

_________

 

_ Later _

 

Sara hits the end call button for the sixth time in a row. She’s left two voicemails, and even had Gideon text the number. The automated voicemail was starting to get to her, honestly, and she is this close to just breaking the damn machine. “Captain Lance,” Gideon says, after she spent too long eyeing the machine, “Would you like for me to trace the location of the call?” 

 

Ray, who’d been silently tinkering with a section of his suit answers for her. “I think you’d better.” He glances over at her, and visibly recoils. He’d been thinking about leaving the room ever since Sara had hit the end call button for the fourth time. She’s giving him a blank look, one that speaks  _ shut your mouth _ pretty clearly. “I’ll just, go. Then.” 

 

He flees. 

 

“Of course, Mister Palmer,” Gideon says serenely, and gives them the coordinates. 

 

She takes them to a small town that has a name that they forget instantly, and gives them directions to a bar with a flickering sign that Mick only laughs at. It’s an octopus, surrounded by long burned out words. 

 

There’s only a few people in there when they enter, and the only one of any note is a girl with curly hair sitting at the bar. She’s furiously sketching something out, broken pieces of lead scattered beneath her stool. 

 

“I’ll talk to her,” Mick says, shoving back his stool. “I’m good at getting information.” He stands, and after a beat, swipes Martin’s beer. Martin shrugs. He’d been toying with it, anyway. Sara stands, as if she’s going to go with him. Mick laughs. “Always been a sucker for a pretty woman, Lance.”

 

Sara rolls her eyes, and follows him to the counter. As they leave, Amaya watches them, before raising one hand to signal that they’re ordering more drinks. 

 

“I’m worried about Sara.” Jax confides, as Mick and Sara reach the girl at the bar. “She keeps running off by herself and it’s screwing everyone else up.” 

 

“I will talk to her.” Amaya says. She takes a long sip of her beer. 

 

“Sure.” Jax says, dubious. 

 

_______

 

“Listen,” Sara said, drawing out the ‘s’ so she’d sound tipsy, “ _ Listen.  _ I am. Looking for someone.”

 

The woman raised an eyebrow, before casting a glance at Mick, who was directly behind Sara. “That’s nice.” She said. “You’re cute and all, but I don’t think you’d fit my style.”

 

Mick’s more blunt. “He’s blonde. About yeah high. Helped her,” He nods towards Sara, curt, “Once about two years back. Name’s John Constantine. You know him?”

 

The woman takes a sip of her drink. She’s more nervous, Mick notices. More on edge. “I might.” She answers, and Mick catches a glance at John’s face in her sketchbook before she notices him looking and slams it closed. “How’d you find me, anyway?”

 

“Phone.” Mick says, and she powers it on. Explains why it kept going to voicemail. “Thought it was his number.”

 

“I’m going to kill him,” she says, “It’s  _ my  _ phone.” 

 

“We need to see him,” Sara cuts in, “Because we’re looking into something that’s very close to us. It’s apparently of magical origin, and if we don’t figure out how to use it  _ correctly  _ one of my friends is going to die.” 

 

Zed purses her lips together, before shoving the sketchbooks into her bags. “Alright.” She says. “I’ll show you where he’s staying. He might be asleep- we’ve just finished a case here actually, and he wanted to get some rest before we took off.” 

 

“We’ll take the Waverider, then.” Sara says. 

 

When Zed reaches the ship, however, she trails her hand along the inside wall and she  _ sees  _

 

_ stones beneath her feet, one of them has worked it’s way underneath her boot and it hurts vaguely but she doesn’t care. There’s a building that should look but it isn’t and there’s a man she knows but she’s never seen him before in her life that’s says “Hello Hunter,” and anger is replacing her fear-  _

 

She comes back to herself with a gasp. “Wait.” she says, stopping them and they turn around because the vision has only taken a moment in real time. “Wait I need to tell you something.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Ray has taken Zed on a tour of the ship. Mick left for the kitchen, followed by Jax. The rest of them, slouched over a table, have stayed in the main area. Of Stein, Sara and Amaya, Stein is the only one of them that believes she is telling the truth. 

 

“How do we know that is real? That she is not a false prophet?” Amaya asks. “We do not know her.”

 

“I’m inclined to believe her,” Martin says. “I’ve worked with Cisco. He has similar abilities and they never failed him, not once. Is there a reason I should not believe the same of her?” He takes off his glasses and polishes them. 

 

Amaya sighs. “Not all magic works the same way,” she touches her totem, once before dropping her hand, “As I should know. If you vouch for her, Stien, than it falls on  _ your  _ head.” 

 

“Do you think that there’s a problem?” Sara asks. “You’re right. We don’t know her. But Stein has a point as well.”

 

Amaya pauses. “No. It seemed involuntary. My concern is that the vision is false, or she is lying about the contents. Since Stein is vouching for her, I shall drop it.”

 

“So we good now?” Sara questions, and Amaya shrugs and shoots her a thumbs up. 

 

Ray brings Zed back into the hold. Martin casts a glance towards the kitchen, but the entryway appears to be dark and deserted. There’s a possibility that one or both of them left to go do something else. 

 

“We still have no idea where and when in Japan Rip is,” Sara says, frustrated. “Since all we have is the  _ Feudal  _ era, which is helpful, but not the exact year or even which city.” She casts a sidelong glance at Zed, who is hovering nervously near the door. “Can you help with that?”

 

Zed sighs. “John can. He’s more experienced at this than me, and I can’t actually cast anything. I’ll introduce you, once we get on our way.”

 

“Gideon.” Sara says.

 

“Yes Captain Lance?” 

 

“Take us to the address Zed’s going to give us, and park somewhere that won’t be immediately visible. Same year, and about sixteen minutes ago.” She orders, and casts a glance towards the crew. “Strap in.” She pauses. “Start scanning Japan as well, starting from the year 1100, to the year 1300.” 

 

It takes a moment. It’s not a long jump, and Zed, the newb, only puke a little. She vanishes inside the motel after she leave the ship, and as they all meet in the parking lot, out comes John Constantine. 

 

He stinks like he hasn’t showered in two days, and he’s lighting up a cig. He’s tired. He’s mostly drunk. “Zed said what you wanted.” He smirks. “How much you paying me?” He notices Sara then, and nods. He doesn’t say anything, which she isn’t sure she’s thankful for.

 

“I thought you’d take this pro bono.” Martin says when nobody speaks up. “We need your help, and it won’t take that long-.”

 

John cuts in then. “Try Zatanna. Send out that pretty boy there,” He points to Ray, “Or hell, the big boy with the scars. Maybe she’ll take pity on you.”

 

When Mick looks his way, John makes a  _ call me  _ gesture. Mick rolls his eyes. 

 

“Fine.  _ Fine! _ ” Sara nearly shrieks, and John laughs again and goes back into his motel room. 

 

______

 

_ The Magical Zatanna will be on tour for the next month!  _

_ (contact xxx-xxx-xxxx if there’s an emergency.)  _

 

“Isn’t that his number?” Ray asks. He rips the poster off the door, examining it. “The one you kept calling this morning?”

 

Sara grabs it when he offers it to her. Examines it. “Unfortunately.”

\------

 

They drift in the time stream for a while, so Sara can think and so the others can have some amount of downtime. For once, nobody’s on the bridge. Sara kicks the chair out, before collapsing onto it. The reflection from the glass screen is startling. She looks tired, she thinks. Lonely.  _ Fuck,  _ she thinks,  _ I miss Laurel.  _

“Captain Lance,” Gideon says, startling Sara out of her reverie, “There’s indications of a time aberration in the year 1126. Shall we set course immediately?” 

 

“What type of aberration?” Sara asks, “Are you  _ sure  _ there’s a chance it could be Rip?” 

“There’s several textual descriptions of a man wearing modern Western wear running through a marketplace, notably knocking at least one stall over. There’s also reports of what seems to be laserfire, which would be impossibly, as laser technology had not processed as such until the year 2245.” There’s a beep, and the relevant documents appear on the screen. Sara flips through them, before stepping back into the Captain’s seat. 

 

“Plot the course Gideon.” Sara says. “We shouldn’t keep Rip waiting any longer.”

 

There’s a short lunge as Sara straps herself in, before the ship takes off. As it does, she can hear several people swearing, as well as one drawn out shriek that sounds an awful lot like Mick. 

 

When the exit the Waverider, it’s just outside of a small city. “We’ll split up.” Sara decides. “Amaya, Mick, Ray, you’ll search the south end. The rest of us will search the north. We’ll meet in the center of town. If anyone finds anything on Rip, call it out over comms.”

 

“You sure you don’t just want to go off by yourself?” Jax asks. “You seem to be doing that a lot.” 

 

Sara stares at him. “Teams.”

 

As one half of the Legends take off, the remainder stay behind. 

 

“I don’t think he’s actually over here,” Ray says, “Just look- over here there’s no real merchant area, and it’s very crowded. If we just look through where the boundaries are, it should be enough.” 

 

Mick scoffs. “You finish a job that’s given to you pretty boy. We search the entire sector like Sara told us.”

 

“That’s a  _ waste  _ of our  _ time-. _ ”

 

“You’re just being  _ lazy-. _ ”

 

Amaya’s loud scoff breaks through their argument. “Ray and I,” She says, “Will search the walls. Mick, you go through the main areas. We’ll meet in the center of here in two hours and finish.” Her tone isn’t a suggestion. 

“Fine.” Mick snaps. He takes off towards the town proper, with Amaya and Ray leisurely following behind. They separate at the border, with Amaya and Ray staying there proper and Mick heading into the town. None of them notice the dark shadows on the rooftop, each of which split off to follow them. 

 

“Stupid,” Mick kicks a rock, sending it skidding down the road, “ _ Haircut _ and his rush to get back to his super suit.” Another rock is sent flying. Mick cuts into an alley, and the shadow following him drops down into the street. He opens his mouth to complain some more, but-

 

_ “Behind you!”  _

 

Mick ducks on instinct, and the punch goes over his shoulder and he rams into the man behind him. Once the he’s down and getting back up, another hits him and he doubles over. He’s grabs the assailant, and tosses him back into the one getting up. 

 

“Ninjas?” Mick asks, incredulous, “Really?”

 

_ “Don’t play this off, watch out!” _

 

Mick startles, “Snart?”  

 

It results in him getting punched directly in his mouth. 

 

_ Meanwhile _

 

Jax kicks a rock, sending it skidding across the busy marketplace. He can catch some pieces of conversation floating through the marketplace, but none catches his interest. Stein’s examining something over at a stall, while Sara’s talking to a passerby. He thinks it may be about last night. 

 

There’s a ring. Jax stills, cocking his head. There’s another. Stein stops too, looks at Jax and then jerking his head towards the sound. He hears it too. 

 

“Sara-,” Jax starts but Sara’s already at his side. 

 

“You heard that?” She asks, before it cut through the air again. One of those generic ringtones. Jax probably wouldn’t have noticed it if it hadn’t been set as his own, safely back at the ship. “Let’s go.” 

 

“We need to contact the other group.” Stein says, “It’s only logical. With our luck, this could be a trap.”

  
  


“You’re right,” Sara says, “Hold on.” She activates the coms. Frowns and activates it again. “There we go. We’re meeting now- we found someone using a cellphone.”

 

“We haven’t found anything here,” Ray says before Mick cuts him off.

 

“Actually I did. Tell you when I see you.” Mick laughs, once, before turning off his comm. Jax hasn’t heard him laugh in ages. 

 

It takes fifteen minutes for them to meet. There’s a brief exchange of information, before Mick ambles up, half of his face a dark color. “Mick, are you alright?” Amaya asks while Ray cuts in with a “ _ Woah,  _ what happened to you?” 

 

Mick spits out a tooth.

 

“Disgusting.” Stein says. He doesn’t look impressed. 

“Got it knocked out by a ninja.” Mick informs them, giving a flat look to Stien. “They hired some help,  _ good help _ . Barely managed to kick their ass.”

 

As a matter of fact, Mick had lost quite terribly. He’d barely managed to get away, but there was something almost eerie when he managed to make the right turns and duck the thrown weapons. 

 

“Right,” Sara says. “We’ll worry about that later. Right now we need to- oh. Hello.”

 

There’s a small child staring up at them. Might be around six or so, with the big eyes looking at them and legs just too long for their body. It’s a safe bet that they crash into a lot of places. “You look like the people living down there!” He shouts, pointing, “Are you related? Are you lost?” He bounces excitedly. “I can show you!”

 

Sara’s grin shows teeth. “Please do.”

 

The kid leads them towards an alleyway, and instantly ditches them once he sees the gun Rip’s aiming dead center of Darkhs forehead. The legends fan out. As Darkh turns to face them, Rip lowers the gun. His gun hasn’t been charged for ages.

 

“It’s over Darkh.” Sara spits, “Step away from Rip.” 

 

“Is it, Ms. Lance?” Darkh asks. “After all, I’ve come all this way, and you didn’t think I would bring some company.”

 

“ _ Him _ .” Amaya snarls, shoving aside Sara. “He’s here?”

 

There is a brief splash of red lightning, and Eobard is beside Rip. “Of course I am.” He laughs.

 

“Thawne?” Rip asks, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Rip, get away from him!” Sara shouts, but is warded back by Darkh drawing a knife. 

 

“Oh, just to see the sights, steal a few things, commit felony kidnapping- If you shoot me Palmer, you’ll hit Hunter.” 

 

Ray tries. The machine sparks and he yelps, drawing his arm back. Eobard grabs Hunter and disappears. “Oh my,” Stein says, “Sara we need to get this off of him before it overheats. Jax, Amaya, come here!” 

 

Eobard comes back. Grabs Darkh. There is a split second in which she can stop him, but she hesitates too long. He disappears again and Sara goes to help get Ray out of the suit.

\-------

Eobard dumps Darkh onto his ship. Darkh dusts off his pants, looks at the already bound and unconconscious Rip. “Thanks.” He says. He flicks off an imaginary piece of dust, “That was much easier than I thought it would be, frankly.”

 

Eobard shrugs. “Idiots, as I keep saying.”

 

It’s much later, when Rip begins to come to, that they begin to argue.

 

“I  _ keep  _ telling you,” Eobard insists, and Rip begins to twist in his bonds. “He’s been trained to resist it. There would be literally no point.”

 

“And I say, you haven’t seen me give it a go.” Darkh replies, “I’ve been trained by the- oh. He’s up.” 

 

Rip gives up the ghost of pretending he’s still unconscious. “Eo- what the  _ f-” _

 

Eobard cuts him off. “Were friends.” The correction is almost absentminded. “You were useful when it counted, I suppose. Well. You and Michael, I should say.” 

 

“He would be  _ ashamed-,”  _ Rip gets cut off, this time by Eobard just scoffing.

 

“By  _ what _ ? Me not conforming to some antiquated- Darkh put that down!”

 

Darkh drops the pliers. “He was getting annoying.”

 

Eobard rolls his eyes. “Just. One second.” He vanishes, the door slamming shut behind him. Darkh picks up the pliers he dropped and examines them, before exchanging them for a knife that he draws from a hidden sheath. “Player's choice.” He tells Rip.

 

“Bugger off.”

 

A flash of lightning. Eobard reappears, with the knife now in his hand. “I told you not to touch that.” Another flash, and he opens the door for the woman on the other side. “Meet Queen Bee. She agreed to do the work for us.”

 

“Hello.” The woman’s greeting is deamour- her stature is not. She walks into the small room as if she owns it , like she has better things to do with her time. “As long as _you_ keep your end of the deal.”

 

Rip begins to struggle. Queen Bee’s legacy had been notorious in his century, and being controlled was horrifying. “No!”

 

**CHAPTER TWO**

 

The flight back was silent. Sara has ceded the controls to Mick, and had vanished into a different part of the chip. Amaya, after a full hour of the silence, gets up and goes after her. 

 

Sara is in the storage room, flipping through a pack of cards. Her face is blank. “Sara.” Amaya says. She sits down next to her, leans her head against the wall. 

 

“This is all of my fault.” Sara says, shoving the pack into her pocket. “I could’ve went after them myself. I could have told Ray to leave his suit in the ship. And I didn’t. And we lost Rip because of it.” She stands, turns and kicks the wall. Amaya doesn’t flinch. 

 

“You could have done something.” Amaya says. “You could have rushed after them when you first heard the celluar going off in the town square. But you didn’t. The question is now, how are you going to approve?” She stands as well. “Sara, the way this ended is not your fault. But you could have done better. Do so.” She stops before she exits the room. “I do not want to have this talk with you again.”

 

“We’re here.” Mick’s voice rings through the coms like a warning.

 

They leave the ship, and it doesn’t take them long to find John and Zed, still at the motel. Sara storms up to Zed. “You need to find Rip again!”

 

“My visions don’t work like that.” Zed apologizes, and John cuts in. 

 

“We don’t work without payment.” John snaps. “Let’s talk about you giving back.”

“Fine.” Jax sighs. “What can we get you?”

 

“Weeeell, we’ve been having some issues we could use your firepower on.” John waves his hand, “Certainly something you can handle.”

 

“I can help with the fire part.” Mick says.

 

“What on earth do you mean?” Stein asks. 

 

“The Resurrection Crusade.” Zed says, shooting John a look.

 

“And what, you want us to take them out?” Sara asks. Doable. Probably.

 

“I don’t think you could do that.” Zed says, sounding tired. 

 

“Nothing quite so big.” John replies, “Just take out their little army of goons, give me and mine some room to breathe and I’ll help you with your little spear issue.”

 

“Okay.” Sara replies, after giving her team a glance, “Where are they located?”

 

John smiles. 

 

Back on the ship, they begin to plan against the crusade.

 

Mick excuses himself early. He hasn’t yet treated his bruises from the fight from the ninjas, and it aches bad enough it could hinder him in a fight. He retrieves the pack from the freezer, and sits down at the table, holding it against his shoulder. 

 

“Why was there nobody watching your back?”

 

Mick spooks, dropping the ice pack with a dull thud. He looks around wildly, looks for the source of the voice. He leaves to get a beer.

 

Only to see Len leaning against the wall. 

 

Stein runs into him. Mick is apparently staring at a blank space in the wall. “You alright Mister Rory?”

 

“Yeah, Professor.” Mick says slowly. “I’m alright.”

 

Gideon announces their arrival. The two depart. 

 

\-------

John’s been on his phone for hours now, pacing back and forth along the motel strip. “Pick up already,” He complained. 

 

Zed purses her lips and flips through another page of her sketchbook. He’d stolen her phone again. 

 

“There we- Jason! Don’t hang up on me. Spear of Destiny- ring a bell?” He paused. “Oh okay. Stop- I’d love to talk to your better half, actually, but I’d think- Oh you’ll look into it?  _ And  _ call me back? Thanks luv.”

 

“I wish you two would just get together already.” Zed says. 

 

John, in response, tossed the phone back at her and vanished back into the motel room with an audible huff. Zed caught the phone easily and rolled her eyes. 

 

\------

 

“What is it, exactly, that you do?” Darkh asked Queen Bee. She was loosely holding her amulet over Rip, who appeared to be unconscious. 

 

“Stay asleep.” She told Rip, before turning to face him. “I take and rebuild minds to  _ my  _ satisfaction. When I am finished with him, he will be ours to do with as we wish.” 

 

“A mind-controller.” Darkh scoffed. “You couldn’t have hired Ivy?” He asked Eobard.

 

“Ivy’s pheromones could not completely control him as I do already.” Queen Bee snapped. “And I am not even finished.”

 

“Damian, let’s talk for a moment in private.” Eobard said, and held the door open for him. He seemed excited, for whatever reason. Happy almost. After he exited, Bee turned back to Rip. “Here.”

 

He tossed a small necklace at him, long enough for him to hide underneath his clothes. Darkh examined it. A thing of science- he couldn’t feel any mystical energies from it. “What is it?”   
  


“Insurance.” Eobard said. “In case she tries to hypnotize one of us. It works- I’ve tested it.” 

 

\-------

 

There’s a small hiss as the Waverider bay door opened. The Legends walked on board, each of them complaining. Stein is holding his ribs. “That went well.” Sara said. All of them are covered in soot and limping. 

 

“We kicked ass, things exploded.” Mick said, “It went perfectly fine.”

 

“No casualties,” Jax added, “Goons left in a police van. You’re right, Mick. It’s a win.”

 

“Tell that to my ribs,” Stein groans. “Ms. Jiwe, you really must watch where you throw those men.”

 

“I’ve already apologized.” Amaya says, unsympathetic, “And I told you to get out of the way.” She shrugs. 

 

“I’ll take you to Medbay, Professor.” Mick says. “I gotta get my meds refilled anyway.”

 

Sara takes off from the group. Amaya follows her.

 

“Hey. Sara, wait.”

 

Sara turns. Crosses her arms. “What.”

 

“I think you did well.” Amaya says. “You didn’t take off, you didn’t hesitate. You did well, Sara. Rex would be proud. So am I.”

 

Sara turns bright red.

 

It takes only a few minutes to return to John Constantine, who is waiting outside of the motel room. He’s leaning against the wall, looking smug.

 

“Well?”

 

“It’s done.” Sara said. “No thanks to you giving us any intel.”

 

“You have any proof of that?” John demanded. “Photos, a newspaper?”

 

Don’t trust us?” Ray asks, “I’m hurt.”

 

“Sure do,” Sara said, and shoved her phone in his face. Photos of the goons getting hauled into a police wagon. One excellent shot of another goon getting tossed across the room. “Happy?” 

 

John looks at the picture. "Oh, yes, definitely."

 

"The Spear?" Sara asks.

 

John goes serious. "This is some major firepower you're dealing with. This thing - if it all gets put together, you're dealing with the possibility that it could break reality itself. I got this information from Jason Blood, who knows even more than I do about it, and he's worried, and if he's worried, everyone should be worried -"

 

"Doesn’t matter. How can we find it?" Mick interrupts.

 

John shrugs and holds out a compass. "This."

 

"An antique?" Jax asks, skeptical.

 

"It's a compass," John says. "It's magically attuned to the Spear. If you can figure out how to use it, it'll show you where to find the nearest Spear piece - even through time."

 

Zed comes back out in time to say farewell, and goes to Sara first. 

 

When Zed shakes Sara's hand, though, she gets another vision. Zed warns them about Rip. “ _ They’re buzzing everywhere, it’s not him anymore. _ ” She touches her nose, and comes away bloody. John practically yanks her away from the ship, and demands that they leave. 

 

\----- 

 

It’s growing late. Darhkkh has retired for the evening, leaving Queen Bee and Eobard alone. She looks at him, finally. She’s unimpressed. “You’ll keep your promises about Bialya, Thawne, or I’ll make Gorilla Grodd look like an amauteuuer comparedin comparision to what  _ I’m  _ able to do.”

 

“I already said I would.”  Eobard rolls his eyes.

 

“Once I have control,” she continues, ignoring him, “no Vixen will be able to stop me!” 


End file.
